The Power of Potions Homework
by Slytherin Erudite
Summary: When complicated potions homework leaves Lily with no choice but to find assistance, who will she go to and how will they react when she reveals her true feelings?


The sun was finally beginning to set and Lily had yet to complete her potions homework. She looked down at her black parchment and groaned. She knew that she would be up all night completing it if she didn't find help from somebody. And she knew just who to go to.

The library was empty, except for a few stragglers who were continually shushed by Madam Pince. The Great Hall had the remnants of dinner still left on the tables with a few students here and there finally eating. The dungeons, more specifically the Slytherin Common Room, was the only place left to look for him.

Her heart was beating incredibly fast, not just from the exertion of running through the school, and her lungs burned. The dingy, moldy smell of the dungeons hit her all at once. They smelled of crumbling homes, a smell she had gotten used to, living in countless old houses in the muggle world. The dungeons seemed endless, every hall leading to another, only to result in a dead end, where she'd have to retrace her steps and start all over. "How do the Slytherins remember the way every day...?" Lily whispered, feeling helplessly lost. She ran into yet another dead end and felt her heart drop. She had lost count of how many turns she had made and now this?!

"Lily? Lily what **_are_** you doing down here?!" Severus called from behind her. Lily spun on her heel and felt her heart swell. She took off running toward him.  
"Oh Severus. Thank god you found me. I thought I'd be lost forever down here.." Lily said hugging him. She breathed in the familiar sent of his cloaks: ash and dust. Something Lily would only ever associate with Sev. She finally let go of him and looked into his eyes. The happiness in his face shone through like the sun right after a terrible storm. A joyous smile creeped across his lips and he grinned like a child. His eyes crinkled at the edges when he grinned, a sight Lily wished to burn into her memory.

"You should smile more often, you now. Brightens up your face." Lily said, a twinkle in her bright emerald eyes.  
"I'll remember that. But, Lily, why are you down here? In the dungeons!?" Severus asked, worry clouding his face. "Is something wrong? What happened?" His voice became frantic and his hands shook, a nervous habit that he had developed in the last few weeks.

"Oh, Sev, you worry too much. I only came to ask for your help on my potions homework. I don't know anyone that can do it better than you." Lily said putting her arm through his and walking toward the end of the corridor.  
"Why don't you leave the leading to me, yeah? I prefer not getting lost," Severous laughed, turning them around and leading them towards the opening of the dungeon and eventually the Great Hall. He reached over with his other hand and scooped Lily's books out of her arms. "You shouldn't have to carry your books. Especially after all that searching you did. You are also coming to me for help after all."

Lily stopped suddenly and turned to Severous, her face serious.  
"Why are you kind to me, Sev? If I had gone to, oh I don't know, James for help he would've waved me off. Why do you help me?"  
Severous thought for a moment, and a moment only before saying, "I'm not arrogant, like that skimpy Potter. And besides, I like you, Lily. Why wouldn't I help you?" He realized what he said and his eyes grew wide. He hadn't **_meant_**to tell Lily he liked her, it just sort of, came out.  
"I like you too, Sev," Lily said without hesitations, looking at her feet. "I like you a lot." She lifted her head and looked to him. His face had shock written all over it and his eyes were as wide as a deer caught in headlights. Lily leaned up and kissed him ever so softly. When she pulled away a smile broke out on Severous's face. A smile like no other she'd ever seen.

"C'mon. Let's go do this stupid homework," Lily said with a laugh walking toward the Great Hall. Severous rushed to catch up and slipped his hand in hers.


End file.
